Werewolves
.]] '''Werewolves' are a very common creature in Goosebumps Media. Generally, they all appear the same: human-shaped wolves with violent cravings for meat, especially humans. Becoming a Werewolf: "Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright." - The Wolf Man (1941) '' Multiple instances can lead to one transforming into a werewolf. Usually, it is as a result of being bitten by another one. It is also shown in [[Werewolf Skin|''Werewolf Skin]], that some people may naturally be cursed and transform into werewolves unless the werewolf skin can be removed in certain conditions. Which includes burning the skins unless you do not wish to kill the person under the curse. Most Werewolves that appear in the series have a human form usually seen until near the end of the book or story. This is because they plan to either kill, bite, or attack the person they are usually concealing this from. They typically choose when to reveal their true form, usually when the captive is alone and/or defenseless. Goosebumps Books about Werewolves * Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady Tucker and his family have just moved into a swamp and a dog he comes by is suspected of being a werewolf. ** A Shocker on Shock Street: Two werewolves named Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl from one of the Shock Street movies save the main characters at one point in the story only to turn on them. ** Vampire Breath: In the beginning, Tyler is telling the child he is babysitting named Freddy a werewolf story. At the end of the story, Tyler and Freddy come across a bottle of "werewolf sweat" and they accidentally spill it on themselves, turning into werewolves as a result. ** Werewolf Skin: Aspiring photographer Alex Hunter is staying with his relatives in a town called Wolf Creek. When, Alex learns that werewolves ravage the nearby woods every night, he wants to photograph the creatures. Alex ends up discovering more werewolves than he was expecting. * [[Goosebumps Series 2000|'Goosebumps Series 2000']] ** The Werewolf in the Living Room: Aaron Freidus and his dad are hunters, who captured a man named Ben whom they suspect is a werewolf who attacked Aaron. * Give Yourself Goosebumps ** Trapped in Bat Wing Hall ** Night in Werewolf Woods ** The Knight in Screaming Armor ** The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge ** All-Day Nightmare: It is possible to confront a werewolf. * More Tales to Give You Goosebumps ** The Werewolf's First Night * More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps ** Marshmallow Surprise: The kids in the story are all werewolves. Werewolves in HorrorLand Werewolves are a very common creature in HorrorLand. Though they can only be seen if one visits Werewolf Village. Werewolves in Video Games *During the events of Escape from HorrorLand after you and Lizzy wind up in Werewolf Village, she suddenly goes missing. But is found inside the Butcher Shop locked inside a freezer. The only way to stop it is by catching it in a booby trap in the forest. *The Werewolf Will Blake appears in Goosebumps: Night of Scares and is one of the hardest enemies to avoid. Werewolves in the Goosebumps Series The following werewolves are listed in alphabetical order. * Aaron Freidus from The Werewolf in the Living Room: His dad and him hunted down Ben, another werewolf, but Aaron discovered that he himself is one. In the end, he cursed his dad to become one as well. * Aaron's father from The Werewolf in the Living Room: See above. * Aunt Marta and Uncle Colin from Werewolf Skin - They had been put under a curse. Alex Hunter, their nephew, removed the curse and they are no longer werewolves. * Ben Grantley from The Werewolf in the Living Room: The man who was hunted down by the Freiduses. It was revealed that he is indeed a werewolf. * Brian from The Werewolf's First Night: He thought some kids at camp were werewolves but it was all a prank. Under the full moon, Brian discovers he is a werewolf, and he chases them. * Grady Tucker from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: ''Bitten by the werewolf, Will. At the end, it is said he is now a werewolf, but he claims that he doesn't mind. * 'Hannah' from ''Werewolf Skin: A deep voiced girl Alex meets in Wolf Creek. After she refused to go into the house with him to drop off the werewolf skins she soon arrived as Alex noticed a third one. She reveals herself as one, before proceeding to bite Alex as the book ends. * Marsha, Ricky, and Ronnie from Marshmallow Surprise: They were invited into the home of Mrs. Spooner who had given them hot chocolate that is supposed to melt their bones. They reveal they are werewolves, and they eat her. * Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: ''An older child Grady met, near the end of the book it was revealed he was the werewolf of Fever Swamp. In the book, he was defeated by Wolf after attacking Grady. In the TV episode, Will was knocked into Fever Swamp where he sank into it. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.57.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.04.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.04.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 8.17.00 pm.png Werewolves .jpg|Concept art of werewolves from ''Goosebumps. The Werewolf in the Living Room.jpg Images (5).jpg Werewolfinthelivingroom-french1.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Television series characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)